


Sweet insanity

by Latter_alice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latter_alice/pseuds/Latter_alice
Summary: "So," Dean draws the word out as he gives Cas a once over. "Did it hurt?"End of series fluff
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Sweet insanity

The battle with Chuck is won, and the universe is in balance. Jack's okay, practically vibrating as he talks over details with Billy across the open field. Sam is unharmed, smiling even, already minutes deep in a video chat with Eileen and leaning against the beaten up Impala. And it's good, so, so good, this pipe dream picture of reality.

Even the Empty isn't an issue. Not with Cas' grace gone and humanity fully in place, for keeps this time.

There's been a knot in his shoulder, one that settled itself in place sometime after getting his marbles back in purgatory all those years ago. It loosens, dissolves more and more the longer he soaks the picture in.

Dean walks over to him, and there's a smile on his face directed straight at Cas. He lets himself smile back, since he can. Since he wants to.

It's all a little insane.

When he reaches Cas, Dean's still grinning.

"Hello, Dean."

He shakes his head and laughs, looks over to Sam, then the sky, and laughs again. Obviously Cas isn't the only one who thinks it's all a little crazy. "Hey, Cas."

Then he licks his lips, juts an eyebrow up, somehow smiles more. "So," he draws the word out as he gives Cas a once over. "Did it hurt?"

Cas tilts his head to the side. He wasn't even touched in the fight, though Dean has a few injuries. A cut on his cheek. Bruising. "Did... what hurt?"

He laughs again, full-bodied. It’s light and breezy in a way Cas hasn't since those few precious years of knowing him. He puts a hand on Cas' shoulder, leans into it.

When he looks back at Cas, there's a twinkle in his eye, all mischief. "When you fell from Heaven."

Cas opens his mouth, almost surprised when he huffs out a laugh too. "Is that—" he shakes his head. If there's one thing knowing Dean Winchester has taught him, it's bad pick-up lines. "Are you _flirting_ with me, Dean?"

"Depends," Dean draws a hand down his arm, places it over his wrist, secure but feather-light.

Cas smiles, baffled and crooked. The motions just as out of his control as the off-key thump of his heart. "On?"

Dean's gaze flicks down to his mouth, lingers for a moment before they lock eyes again. He shrugs, nonchalant but confident, thoroughly riding the high of doing the impossible. He doesn't stop grinning. "If you want it to be."

Cas hums An acknowledgment, and tangles their fingers together. It's warm and right, but not enough, so he pulls Dean in. They're close, close enough that their bodies glue together, and they breathe the same air. "Smiling suits you, Dean."

Dean chuckles once, and all his features smooth out into relaxed lines. Slowly, he snakes an arm under the trenchcoat and suit jacket, settles it around Cas' waist.

The tips of their noses brush together. "You too, Cas."

They both close the gap. 

The kiss is like honey. Sweet and lingering, easy to melt in to. The warmth of it dissolves his muscles, and pure unbridled relief washes over him. He's putty all at once, and Dean holds him steady.

They're both still smiling when they pull back, and Dean lifts a finger to trace it. The slow drag tingles in all the right ways. "Hope I can do a better job of making it happen more."

"I think today proves you can do anything."

Dean laughs. "Hey, you too man. I'm just sorry it took all this crap to get us here."

Cas squeezes their clasped hands. "It appears we have all the time in the world to make up for it."

And if there was any doubt of that, it evaporates at the sheer amount of love in Dean's eyes. He holds it for a moment, then looks at Cas' lips. 

"We’ll just..." his tongue darts out, wets his lips, eyes still fixated down. "Make it up as we go."

It may not be all smooth sailing in the future, especially after their last rough patch, but it's still the easiest thing in the world for Cas to lean in and kiss him again. Slow, chaste, _perfect._

All the time in the world indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want nice things for Cas


End file.
